Conversation de nuit
by Cerise-san
Summary: Fic à Cerise, OS. "Je peux savoir ce qui te pousse à te lever en plein milieu de la nuit ?"


Disclaimer : Les personnages de cet OS ne sont pas à moi, mais à l'honorable J.K. Rowling. De plus, je gagne aucun argent avec cette fiction.

_Cerise : _Petit cadeau pour vous !

Donc, ceci est un OS, donc pas de suite. Rien. Nada.

Juste un truc fait en quelques jours pour me changer les idées. Je voulais changer un peu et faire un Remus sarcastique qui empêche totalement Sirius d'en placer une. Si mes personnages sont trop OOC, je m'en excuse d'avance.

Le rating K+ ne concerne que le langage et la présence d'un couple yaoi, homophobes passez votre chemin.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**"Hé, Rem', tu dors ?**

_- Oui._

**- Moi non plus.**

_- Je peux savoir ce qui te pousse à te lever en plein milieu de la nuit et à venir t'asseoir au bord de mon lit, lequel menace de céder sous notre poids ?_

**- J'ai… J'ai réfléchi.**

_- Sans blague ? Tu sais réfléchir ?_

**- Arrête d'être aussi sarcastique avec moi, Rem', j'y arriverais jamais sinon…**

_- Arriver à quoi ?_

**- Je dois te dire quelque chose.**

_- Vas-y, je n'attends que ça, pour que je puisse enfin dormir en paix._

**- …**

_- …_

**- …**

_- Qu'y a-t-il, Sirius ?_

**- J'ai… Un problème. Un gros.**

_- Oh. Et tu crois que je suis la meilleure personne pour te conseiller ?_

**- J'ai essayé avec James, mais ça marche pas. Avec Peter non plus.**

_- …_

**- Je… J'aime quelqu'un, Rem'.**

_- Et c'est mon problème ?_

**- Mais PUTAIN !**

_- …_

**- …**

_- Désolé. J'arrête le sarcasme._

**- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Me suis énervé contre toi sans raison.**

_- Oui, bon. Tu disais ? Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ? Ce n'est pas un problème ça. Toutes les filles sont sous ton charme depuis longtemps._

**- C'est que… Ce n'est pas une fille.**

_- Oh._

**- Voilà. Ca résume plutôt bien la situation. Oh.**

_- Et… Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème non plus, je me trompe ?_

**- Si, parce qu'il ne voudra jamais sortir avec moi.**

_- Pourquoi ? C'est un première année ?_

**- Rem' !**

_- Je blague._

**- Il ne voudra jamais sortir avec moi, parce qu'il est vachement complexé, et puis je sais qu'il est hétéro jusqu'aux pointes de cheveux. Très beaux, les cheveux, d'ailleurs.**

_- Décris-le-moi._

**- Hé bien… Il fait à peu près ma taille. Peut-être un ou deux centimètres de moins que moi. Il a le plus merveilleux visage qu'on puisse imaginer. On dirait un ange.**

_- Ses yeux ?_

**- Hum… Je préfère ne pas te répondre.**

_- Pourquoi donc ?_

**- Il a les cheveux châtains…**

_- Sirius Orion Black ! Ne détourne pas la conversation et dis-moi de quelle couleur sont les yeux de ce si parfait garçon !_

**- …**

_- Marrons ? Bleus ? Verts ? _

**- Aucun des trois.**

_- … Rose ?_

**- REM' !**

_- D'accord, j'arrête. Mais dis-moi juste de quelle couleur sont ses yeux._

**- … Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?**

_- Oui. _

**- Vraiment ? Tu pourrais le regretter…**

_- Vraiment. Dis-le moi maintenant._

**- Tu te fâcheras pas ?**

_- Promis._

**- Es-tu prêt à faire le Serment Inviolable ?**

_- Sirius !_

**- Je plaisante. **

_- …_

**- … Il a les yeux dorés.**

_- …_

**- …**

_- … Oh Mon Dieu._

**- J'ai pas fait exprès, Rem' je te promets. C'est venu tout seul. Mais je t'aime. De toutes les fibres de mon corps. Toutes mes pensées ne sont tournées que vers toi. Je t'aime, je ne te le dirais jamais assez. Tu es merveilleux, Rem'. C'est avec toi que je veux passer ma vie. Peu importe ce qui m'arrivera. Ce qui NOUS arrivera.**

_- …_

**- Oublie ça, tu veux. On reste amis, ok ?**

_- …_

**- Je retourne me coucher.**

_- Sirius, attends._

**- Oui ?**

_- …_

**- …**

_- …_

**- …**

_- … Alors ça, c'était le meilleur baiser de toute ma vie._

**- Mais euh, dis-moi, Moony… Depuis quand tu es gay ?**

_- Depuis environ quelques minutes, je crois."_

_

* * *

_Bon, bon. C'est guimauve et court. Considérez ça comme une petite récréation, vu que ma fic en cours est peut-être terminée, vu que je vais sans doute m'arrêter au chapitre actuel.

La prochaine fic est actuellement en cours d'écriture, si ça vous intéresse.

Sans doute une fic sur Bleach, donc les fans, n'oubliez pas de faire un tour dans quelques semaines sur notre profil !

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! *générique de série Z pourri*


End file.
